


California wolf...

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles stilinski is a writer, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles meets Derek again after a long time..Will they finally find the way to each other's arms?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has never been to New York city before. He was a 30-year-old human, who had spent most of his life in a small city of California called Beacon Hills fighting against the supernatural creatures that threatened his world, along with his pack; his werewolf pack. In his early twenties he began his training as an FBI agent in a remote classified area secretly planning to become the next American Assassin called Bond; James Bond. Stiles Stilinski had plans.

He was on his 3rd year of his training when life happened. His dad and Sheriff of Beacon Hills had a stroke that left him part-paralyzed from the waist down. Stiles without a second thought went back home to help him. His friends had moved on, his pack was thriving in the Black Forest of Colorado expanding and intervening in times of supernatural need. Stiles missed them but couldn’t afford to stay away from his dad in his time of need. He stayed in the barracks of his home city protecting it, in every way he could from the supernatural craziness. Eventually the Nementon (the old magic tree that existed since forever in his home city) and the magic beacon that came with it, left BH, re-establishing itself near the werewolf pack of Scott McCall; Stiles’ Alpha and best friend. 

Stiles worked as a part-time investigator in the BH police department thanks to his dad’s reputation and his impressive detective skills. His new life offered him a lot of free time, once he got settled in it. The brunette frequented at the local café near the borders of the city where he used to hang out when he was younger. The young investigator however was missing something; he often caught himself getting melancholic about his past, anxious about where his life was heading. He used to have dreams, aspirations and there were times he felt trapped in the small city of California, thought he returned by choice.

There were rainy, winter days when he missed the old times, his friends and pack but most of all he missed him. A silent broody dark-haired werewolf who had stolen his heart all this time ago. He told no one about the way he felt for Derek. There were times he didn’t even dare admit it to himself; that he was in love with the Sourwolf. Derek had left Beacon Hills and never came back. The rest of the pack didn’t know his whereabouts. Cora (Derek's younger sister) would contact Stiles from time to time telling him she was ok, that they were ok. Nothing more, nothing specific.

It came as no surprised when he wrote about their old adventures. Stiles’ melancholy along with his tendency to use words more than necessary led him to create a novel; a supernatural novel called  _California Wolf_. His book was full of short-chapter stories enhanced with supernatural elements. The main character was a born Alpha werewolf named David and his pack. David was strong and brave just like Stiles remembered Derek; he even looked like him. David with the help of his pack and his second in command a human named Mitch, saved their home city and the entire world more than once.

The sexual tension between David and Mitch was undeniable strong. Though until the end of the book nothing happened between them; exactly what (never) happened between Stiles and Derek. They would bicker, fight, antagonize each other while they would exchange sarcastic comments; however, the two main characters loved each other deeply, even if they never acted upon it.

Parish his fellow deputy and hellhound of BH, was the one who suggested him to publish his stories on the local newspaper. Soon after a publishing house offered him a big contract and a chance to publish his book. After his father’s final push (Melissa was going to stay with him as long as Stiles was out of town), Stiles’  _California Wolf_  was published at the beginning on November in the States by the author under the alias  _Miguel_ and Stiles was in the first plane for NY.

It seemed like a dream, really. His book reached the top ten Supernatural best sellers in the first two weeks and Miguel received a rave about the originality and the plausibility of his work. That’s what led Stiles in the Big Apple in the middle of December. He was about to sign his book in one of the oldest bookstores of the New York city.

Apart from his dad and Jordan, Stiles only dared to tell Lydia about his published book and his promotional trip around America. He needed her stylish advises desperately, and she was more than willing to help him. She only asked one thing in return; to send her a signed copy of his book dedicated to his most loyal and trusted friend; and she meant herself, of course.

Stiles had worn a total black look not too casual not too fancy with a dark red vest that Lydia insisted on wearing along with his glasses. They made him a hot nerd, apparently.  _Miguel_  has been signing books the whole afternoon receiving positive comments from fans that came to the bookstore to meet their favorite author. All of them were friendly, some of them more that others for Stiles liking, but in total the whole thing went pretty well.

Until he showed up. The man that Stiles thought he would never see again. Derek Hale. He looked older and wiser some grey hair, here and there adding more sexiness to that sour face of his. He wore a black warm trench coat, black sweater and pants and held Stiles’ book. He smirked as he started walking towards the desk where Stiles was signing the copies of his book. He placed his right in front of an astonished-looking Stiles and said.  _“To Sourwolf”_ he kept staring the surprised human who had locked eyes with him.

 _“What?”_  Stiles whispered and took a deep breath looking now between the book and the standing werewolf.

 _“The inscription. The author Miguel should sign to Sourwolf.”_ Derek said and smiled with a whole bunny-teeth smile.

Stiles kept staring him for a few moments more and then shook his head like a puppy. He took the book and signed it silently.

 **_““From Stiles_ , ** **_to Sourwolf””_ **

 

Derek took the book and walked away. He was soon out of the bookstore reading the inscription smiling to himself and feeling guilty the moment he closed it. What was he thinking? Why didn’t he say anything?  Why couldn’t he act like a normal person for once and ask the only thing he wanted all those years?  _“Hey Stiles, wanna grab a coffee with me? Do you wanna date me?”_  But no, he had to act like his usual antisocial self.

He shook his head disappointed with himself. He had lost once again a chance with him. His Stiles, his mate. He was walking disappointed towards his favorite café when he heard a voice calling his name.  _“Derek…. Derek wait….”_ It was Stiles running to catch up with him.

Derek stopped turned around and smiled warmly to him. He inspected the man in front of him. He was more beautiful than he remembered. Same playful, bright whiskey-honey eyes, lean but more muscular still sexy as fuck body and hands that were moving uncontrollably. Stiles smiled back and asked.  _“Wanna catch up? Grab a coffee or something? I’m almost done for the day. If you have no other plans we could..”_

 _“Yeah. Totally. Yeah.”_  Derek said and moved his head affirmatively smiling more.

 _“Good. Good.”_  Stiles smiled back and got lost for a moment in the warm green hypnotizing gaze of the man in front of him.  _“Let me grab my stuff”_ Stiles said and disappeared running back in the bookstore.   

The human came back a minute later wearing a warm black coat similar, but not quite the same as Derek’s and an adorable beanie on his head rubbing softly his hands together and close to his mouth to get warm. Derek took his hands between his, to warm them up making the human blush despite the cold; it had started to snow softly an hour before.

 _“So, any ideas to where are we going? It's freezing out here”_  Stiles said trying to ignore the warm feeling on his chest after the sudden display of affection the born werewolf showed by a simple move; warming his hands.

 _“Yes”_  Derek said and took the left hand of Stiles joining their fingers together and strolled towards his favorite coffee shop that was a few blocks away. Stiles was walking beside him silent and smiling, taking everything in. The snow, the noise of the city, the lights of the tall buildings surrounding them, the man next to him. Derek had changed but to Stiles’ eyes the werewolf remained the same young were-man he had met all this time ago.

They reached a small corner café that had a few small tables and a couple of people inside. It was late afternoon when Stiles sat in the corner window table trying to get warm and take all the place in as Derek placed their orders and joined him, sitting across him. They took their heavy clothes off and got settled. The place had a warm familiar vibe with soft music and lights making it even more cosy. The smell of warm caramel chocolate soon joined them, placing big smiles in both of their faces.   

The werewolf broke the silence first.  _“Cora told me about your book and that you were signing in New York. She is currently in Chicago. Jordan told her about your tour. Apparently they are a thing. Long distance relationship sort of…”_  Derek said and took a sip from his mug.  _“I’m sorry I left back then without saying goodbye. I was never good with those. I needed to get away. I wanted to come back eventually.”_  the born werewolf confessed and looked at the human in front of him.

 _“It's ok I get it. I left for a while too and came back because of my dad. And now I’m here signing my book. Sometimes, I think I’m dreaming or something.”_  Stiles said and took a sip, so he would stop bubbling.

 _“I know. I read it. It was good.”_  Derek said looking outside.  _“Stiles I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry for what happened to your dad and for giving up on your dream of becoming a detective. I know it was your dream and… I’m sorry you had to give up on it.”_  the werewolf said holding Stiles hand under the table and squeezing it softly.

Stiles smiled warmly and squeezed back.  _“It's ok. It was a choice I made willingly. Family is pack and pack is family right?”_  Stiles said quoting a line from his book that made Derek smile.

After the initial awkwardness, Stiles asked Derek about everything he had missed; where he had been, what he did, if he had settled in New York permanently. The born werewolf had travelled all around the States and chose to live in New York because no pack was settled there. It was a safe haven for lone wolfs. He had a small apartment across Central Park and worked as a free-launcher. He hadn’t cross anything supernatural for years and lived a peaceful normal-ish life.

Stiles fell in love once again with the werewolf hearing him talking about his life. Derek’s life seemed full and satisfying. The human felt happy for him. What Stiles didn’t know was that Derek missed one basic thing from his perfect life; love and Stiles.

However, both settled for the small talk avoiding the big elephant in the room; how they really felt about each other. After hours of talking Derek walked Stiles back to his hotel holding his hand once again.

 _“So that was fun..”_  Stiles said once they reached the entrance of the hotel.

 _“Yeah..”_  Derek said and smiled at him without leaving Stiles’ hand as the human had locked his eyes with the werewolf’s once again.

 _“Do you wanna come upstairs?”_  Stiles whispered with a hopeful voice.

Derek shook his head and watched as the light disappeared from Stiles face in a few moments.

 _“Ok…”_  Stiles said and took a few steps away, looking down disappointed from the werewolf’s answer ready to run away from Derek and his rejection.

 _“Stiles”_  Derek said and pulled him close to his body again hugging him carefully.  _“Come by my house tomorrow. Have dinner with me. Like a date thing.”_  The werewolf said holding the human close to his body having his face hidden on Stiles’ neck.

 _“Really? Yeah, sure. Yes.”_  Stiles said smiling and hugging tightly the werewolf back.

 _“I’ll come and get you at 5 o’clock ok?”_  Derek said as he softly pulled away and placed one soft kiss on the forehead of the human who smiled warmly.

Stiles nodded biting softly his down lip. He let go of the werewolf and walked back towards the big glass door of the hotel.

He turned back watching the werewolf walking away and yelled  _“Hey Der? I missed you, Sourwolf.”_

Derek smiled and shook his head fondly.  _“I missed you too, my Miguel. I’ll see you tomorrow…”_  Derek promised as he walked away feeling happier than ever before.

Stiles smiled as he walked away and whispered to himself.  _“Tomorrow…”_.

They both felt like they had a chance to love again. Stiles had a date with the man he fell in love all this time ago. As for Derek he had a mate to court…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sterek date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue chapter I know... I felt the need for a better closure… I hope u like it :)

Five o’clock came sooner than expected.

Stiles was by the hotel door waiting for the werewolf to arrive. Derek appeared at the entrance of the hotel wearing a total black look (soft sweater, tight jeans, athletic short boots and his famous leather jacket). Stiles thought he looked amazing; the hottest creature on the planet had a date with him. He squirmed inside from happiness.

The human had worn something similar; casual but warm and comfy (skinny dark-blue jeans, a dirty red sweater, his black converse sneakers and his coat from the other day matching it to the same beany). He kept wearing his glasses remembering Lydia’s words: they made him look like a hot nerd; he could use some hot human-charm on his date.

They smiled widely, said their hellos and hugged each other warmly. The werewolf gave him a bouquet of red roses as for the human he gave him a bottle of a red wine he had picked earlier for their dinner-date. They walked out of the hotel holding hands. Stiles kept glancing at their figures, next to each other in the store-windows as they were walking past them; they both looked older but so fitted next to each other.

The werewolf took the longest road to his house. He bought Stiles a warm coffee and showed him around the town; to his favorite spots in the urban scenery. Small coffee shops, places he visited to eat, and Central Park. Everything was decorated for Christmas festivities, plus the scattered snow around the city was giving a fairytale note to their stroll. Derek couldn’t have planned it any better.

They ended up at Derek’s apartment. The werewolf was renting a small corner apartment in an old industrial building with red-brown bricks, near Central Park. It had big windows and plenty of light. The shades of the furniture were in warm caramel-brown colors, while the kitchen was small but well equipped. _“I didn’t know you can cook.”_ Stiles said once he hung his coat and took off his shoes following the werewolf inside his house. He was taking everything in. Derek placed the wine that Stiles bought on the counter as Stiles was set to explore rest of the house.

The apartment had nothing to do with the previous establishments of the born wolf as Stiles remembered. This place, this home was a refuge. It was warm and cozy; he even had a Christmas tree with lights on. It remind him of Derek; of a happy, calm Derek. Stiles smiled warmly; the werewolf had found a house and a place in this world.

Derek smiled watching Stiles getting familiar inside his personal space. He watched him gazing at his library full of books he needed for work, but also some volumes concerning the supernatural. Stiles glanced around the house touching everything he liked like a child; the leather sofas, the small tables here and there and then his eyes fell upon the view of the huge winter park covered in snow. Stiles folded his hands around his chest and took a deep breath. _“It's beautiful Derek.”_ The human whispered knowing all too well that the werewolf would hear him. _“Yes, it is..”_ Derek said as he came next to him staring at the human. _“I meant the view..”_ Stiles said again flushed.. _“Hmmm… Yes, the view.”_ Derek cleared his throat and placed a soft caress with his finger on the red cheek of the human.

 _“So, now you have seen the wolf’s dent. That door leads to my bedroom”_ Derek said pointing at the left _“And on the right it’s the bathroom. Now go pick a movie you like; I have a decent collection thanks to Cora and I’ll bring us dinner.”_ The human’s eyes fell for a moment upon the bedroom action that placed a predatory smirk on Derek’s lips as he headed to the kitchen.

He had already prepared the ingredients for the home-made sandwiches with curly fries, Stiles’ once upon a time favorite food, so it didn’t take long to set up their plates. By the time Stiles had picked a movie “Home Alone” because it was a classic Christmas must see movie as he informed the werewolf, Derek came back with their meal and two tall glasses of the red wine that the human had chosen.

Stiles was left with his mouth wide open _“Wow…!!! You made these by yourself?”_ the younger man wondered astonished. Derek smiled as he nodded and placed carefully the dishes on the small table in front of them sitting next to the human. Stiles took the plate that Derek filled for him and moaned on the first bite making the werewolf flash his eyes; red…

That Derek was providing for his mate, made the wolf howl proudly inside, as for the observant human.. He noticed the flash of eyes and nearly chocked pausing the movie that had just started. _“Red? Alpha?”_ Stiles came closer like he was trying to make the werewolf flash his eyes again to him. _“How?”_ Stiles took a sip of wine to stop his cough as Derek patted softly his back. _“Breathe Stiles.”_

Then Derek took a deep breath and narrated the story of his alpha status. _“When Cora and I were in Mexico, we intended to join a new pack. Our mom knew the Alpha, and we thought we would be safe with them. However, when we got there, we discovered that James had died, and his son Trevor was his successor. He insisted on staying; something about honoring his dead father’s wishes. Soon enough Trevor took a like on Cora; he became obsessed with her and stacked her. One night he tried to force himself on her. I was walking to my room when I heard her screaming. I tried to make him leave, I pushed him away from my sister, but he had gone feral, he couldn’t control himself. I never intended to be an alpha again. It was an accident really I pushed him to hard he tripped, fell, hit his head, and I was Alpha again. That same night we packed our things and left Mexico. Cora went to live in Chicago in some distant relatives, she met Jordan there, he was attending a seminar they bumped into each other, and I came here. A lone wolf, an Alpha without a pack.”_ Derek left a deep breath and focused on his plate again.

 _“Hey Der.. No… You did what you had to do. You had to protect her. He was stronger, and it was an accident. No one deserves to be alone big guy.”_ Stiles explained as he put his plate down and took Derek’s placing above it. He came impossibly close to the werewolf and hugged him tight as best as he could.

The Alpha picked him up placing him on his lap and holding him tight. Stiles scent became stronger from happiness as he settled in the arms of the man he loved. _“Let's watch the movie shall we?”_ Derek proposed, and the human hummed in agreement.

They watched the movie eating what Derek had prepared and enjoyed the sweet wine. It was still early, almost 21.30 when the movie ended, and Stiles had dosed off smiling because of the wine and the warmth of the sweet embrace. Derek melted at the sight of his mate tucked between his arms. He caressed his lips softly in the human’s cheeks, who left a soft purring sound of satisfaction and turned around slowly straddling and hugging the bigger man.

Stiles was keeping his eyes closed as he caressed softly his nose to Derek’s, feeling the big palms of the werewolf surrounding him gracefully. _“Is this a dream?”_ Stiles whispered in front of Derek’s lips. _“If it is… It’s a good one, my little mate.”_ Derek breathed as he joined his lips with Stiles’. The human folded himself around the bigger body kissing him back slowly and passionately surrendering his heart to the man he craved all this time.

Derek picked him up led them both to his bedroom. Inside the small room that night the two naked bodies became one as their hearts bonded forever. Stiles spent the rest of the week in Derek’s apartment and came back to BH only to help his father and Melissa move to Colorado near Scott and quit his investigator job.

The infamous writer returned to NY, to his Alpha, to his mate, to his entire world; they had a life to live together. Stiles published none other book; he had found his David. As for the Sourwolf of his life; he had recovered his lost mate.

Miguel aka, Stiles discovered that if it's meant to be, it will be; despite every obstacle.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile :D


End file.
